Ok Is Wonderful
by ILoveHarryPotterSOMUCH
Summary: Life at hogwarts is never dull. Join the characters of Harry Potter on their daily shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1: Ok is wonderful

**AN: Hi Everyone! This is my first story EVER and im so excited cause I LOVE Harry Potter so much! Eek! I hope you all enjoy this story! Please let me know what you all think! Thanks for reading!**

Quirrell adjusted his turban. He knew he didn't really need it now that voldemort's disembodied soul had been separated from his but he still wore it because he was self conscious of his bald head. "Quiiiiiireell commmmeee onnnnn," called a voice. It was Voldemort. He walked sexily up to Quirrell and patted his head. Voldemort was wearing a cool cape thing. It looked really good on him. Quirrell liked his abs. Voldy handed him a pair of rollerskates. "Put these on. We must roller skate." Quirrell nodded. They put the rollerskates on and headed to the place where you rollerskate. "Wow," quirrell said. "This is very fun."

The two wizards skated happily for the next few minutes but all of a sudden their happiness changed! Guess who showed up to the roller skating place! It was harry potter and his friends! Voldy and Quriel were shocked. What were they doing here? Quirel recovered from the shock first. He whispered his genius plan to his boyfriend. "If we break harrys glasses then he wont be able to send us to azkaban." "Good plan," replied Voldemord. QUirple ran forward but in a sneaky way and sent a killing curse to the glasses. There was a flash of green and the glasses died. Harry looked around in confusion, but after glancing down, he could vagueling see the glasses lying there, dead. Unfortunately Quirrelmorts' luck soon ran out because just then ron and Hermonie came back from getting food to see Harry holding his glasses and crying. Hermon quickly dropped her packet of chips (and ron gently put his down) and began to comfort Harry. "They were just so good glasses. I had them for a long time." Hemone put a hand around his body. "How about we just fix them?" Harry shook his head and replied. "He used the KILLING curse. Obviously we can't fix them." Ermione shook her head and took out her cool girlpower wand. She used her epic girlpower to bring his glasses back from the dead.

Voldemort and Uqirrel exchanged looks from behind the potted plant they were hiding behind. "Oh no they fixed the glasses what should we do now?" asked quarrel anxously. I dont know replied Voldomort. "Should we kill them?" asked quintel. "No because its ok. Our lives are ok."  
Quippel smiled. "Is ok good?" Voldemot smiled back. "Yes squirrel. Ok is wonderful."


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's Bad Day

**AN: Hi y'all hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for reading this and i hope you like it! Thanks xx**

Today didn't start out bad. Harry had awoken in a pretty good mood. It was a Saturday which meant no school (yay). When he had gone to breakfast he was greeted by his favorite friend Ron and his second favorite friend Hermona. He had also received a letter. It had been delivered to him by his totally awesome owl, Hedwig. Harry liked his owl. He also liked the name. Hedwig was totally badass. Unlike his favorite friend's owl name. Pigwidgeon. So dumb. It wasnt really ronnalds fault though because his stupid little sister ginny wanted to name it. Harry immediately decided that if they ever got married (which they wouldnt cause girls have cooties) Ginny would not be allowed to name their kids. Harry would name his kids cool names like Mario or Luigi or Nutella. Suddenly Harry remembered that he got a letter. He came up with a brilliant plan: to open it. Harry opened the letter and a piece of paper fell out. His mouth dropped open. All the wizards and girl wizards at the school used parchment which meant there was only one person it could have been from: Peturnia. He knew vernon wouldnt know how to get the letter to Hogewarts so it couldnt have been him and Dudly was deathly afraid of writing so that ruled him out. That meant it had to be his uptight aunt. He carefully opened the letter but was shocked to find out it actually wasnt Patunia. The letter read:

Deer he Hary you

Guess wat i lerned how to youse

A pen. I em righting to yu to tel yu that i mis yu.

Lov dudley.

Harry furiously flung the paper on to the floor. How dare dudley speak to him like that. He angrily stormed out of the room.

Ron and harmone quickly ran after him. Oh no hes gone into the dormitory yelled ron. Hermony ran inside anyway and the alarms went off beccause she is a girl. Ron went into the dorm safely because he was a boy. Inside he saw harry sobbing into his pillow. "Harry what is wrong" asked ron conserned because harry was his friend. Harry showed them the letter. Ron gasped. How could someone right something so terrible. "How about you just ignore it" he said. Harry nodded and together they hugged together all day and night but in a manly way.


	3. Chapter 3: Dudlys dilema

AN: OMG thanks everyone for reading like im so happy that you all liked it so i did this chaprer to continu the story cos i talked about the letter in the last chapter so i wrote about it mor! Hope you enjoy!

Dudlay was a lonly boy. He wasnt very popular alrough he did have a couple of friend s byt he didnt really like them a lot because they were too smaller than him. "Hay dudly how are you mate." it was dudlyes friend piers lastname. Dodley forgot what his last naem was becase he was really annoying. A lot of the time he woyld go to duslys house abdn he would say stuff byt deylty didnt lik him very mych becays he was really shor t like shorted than cudly. Dudly wasn't axctulaly very tall but ge ate a lot of food which made him very big. Unfotunatly there was somehing he also had that was big and it wasn't just his plate of bacon. No, it was his heart. when his cousin hary pottar left for hog...that wierd scool, he was sad becase althow hary didnt know this, duldey was gona miss him a lot. Thats why he wanted to write that letter to hary. He grabbed a pen and had to fight the urge to scream cause he had a phobia of them. He thought long and hard and eventually came up with a genius message to send to hary.

Deer he Hary you

Guess wat i lerned how to youse

A pen. I em righting to yu to tel yu that i mis yu.

Lov dudley.

Dodley smiled cause he dinished the letter and it looked relly good. Hary was gonna love it. 'Hay mom could you send this to haryy at his cool shool lik ewith the drgons and pixies. "no no sugar plum pie you must not tak to hary cos he wil make you join his cult. 'That is very coool im off to the post office to join the cult'. What did you say doodley?. It was varnon dorsely. He was dedelys dad and they were both realated to partunia. It was cool. Hi dad im going to join a cult, he said hapily to his mothers husband who was also his dad. Pitunias husband nodded. Ok have fun.

Dydely skipped haopily down the street. when he got their he held up his snazzy letter hi can you send this letter to my cusins magical shool he asked the person who was probably in charge of that stuff im sorry but i dont know where youre cousins maginal school is bye. Budly cried a bit and as he lifed his hand to wipe his tears, a magestic owl came swooshi g to take the letter. That made gudley cry even more cos his leteer was gone forever. Or so he thought. The next day he received a similra lettet in the mail. It said:

Dear Dudley,

Stop writing to me. I dont like you.

From Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

The leter made duckley cry even more but this time it was happy tears cause his cool coussin replied. He began working on his next letter.


	4. Chapter 4: Hagreds new friend

**An: WOW SOZ IT TOOK SOOOOOOOOOO LONG BUT THE KNEW CHEPTER IS UP,,, YAY! THANKD ALL THE PEEPLE WHO READ THIS FIC! **

Hagrid had only 4 frends. And he was kind of sad about that. He was really goud friends with dumbedoor (who was also his boss) and he was friends with harry but he was a little child and harrys friends ron and hermyonee where his frends to.

But they were his only ftiends. One time he tried to make ftiends with sum hifflepuf girls who were sitting at yhe ground talking about dragons. He heared them say dragons and ran to them to talk about dragons (wich he new a LOT about) but he stomped loudly in his excitement and the girls ran away screaming.

Hargid didnt now how to make a new friend. So he went to the place where people that don't know things go to find out the anser to what thay want to now, the libary. Gagrid had only been to the libary 4 times in his life:

He was looking for the bathroom and stumbled upon it

To lern more about dragons

To collect the dragon he acidently left there

To apologised to the libarian (he wanted to be her friend but she didnt like him much)

He went into the libary again "hi there he said to the students but they screamed and ran away from he becose he was GIANT. Now there was no one there except the scary libarian but she didn't count becose she was kind of mean.

He left the libary this time without a dragon becose he didnt actally go in with one. He wondered if he should talk to his ftiends that he alredy had. At first he was going to go to harry and his pals but he remebered thay were in class and also they were really little and it hurt hagids neck and back to lean over and talk to them so he went to his oldest friend, dubledoor. He chuckled a little becose dubledoor was his oldest friend liteally cos he was like 1000 years old. He went to his office and said hello.

"oh hegrid good to see you" sayd dubledoor. what is up with you? "nothing you are my friend right" asked hagred "yes i am" he replied.

Hagtid smiled "thanks do you want to do something together maybe go bowling or something. Dubledoor smiles back "yes that sounds great"

They went bowling and had a good time. Hagred was soo happy. And he didn't need a new friend becose this one was all he needed but he had a NEW experence which is what the title is talking about.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING LEAVE A REVEIW PLEASE!**


End file.
